


Competition à trois

by Reality 3_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%203_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys will be guys, some fooling around, and yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition à trois

“They indeed ask the strangest questions from time to time,” Mary laughed and took another sip of wine. It had been a total coincidence that both she and Eddie were in the neighbourhood of Michael’s home. He, of course, hadn’t hesitated to invite them for a weekend. With his wife off to work for a week and his son on holidays, the three had the freedom to make inside jokes without having to explain or worry about someone feeling left out. And jokes they had shared a lot. The atmosphere was relaxed, the air filled with lots of chuckles, giggles and friendly slaps.

“That reminds me,” Michael turned to Eddie. “What was this about Saul losing the fight to the Admiral because he wasn’t as well-endowed?” He shot him a challenging glance, but the older man simply shrugged and emptied his glass.

“Just telling the truth.”

“And just how exactly would you know that? I can’t remember ever having shared a shower with you. Besides, who says that this size matters in a fight?”

Eddie glared at him, but the mirth hovered in the corners of his mouth.

Receiving no verbal response, however, Michael went on. “Coming to think of it, maybe you’re right… maybe size does matter. But I’d say you’d be at the disadvantage having to deal with more load…” He teased.

“Well, so far I hadn’t had any problems with that, so I can’t complain… and never got any complaints either.”

“Maybe this would be your first defeat.”

Mary, who silently had watched the exchange with amusement, chimed in. “If you must have a competition, compare how well you can use what you have for that’s all that matters in the end.”

The two men looked first at her then at each other. Eddie raised an eyebrow. Michael smirked and nodded slightly. And the next moment, Mary found herself ridded of her glass and pushed further into the cushions of the couch, one man at each side, one hand on her shoulder, one hand on her thigh.

“What’s that about now?” Confusion was clearly evident in her voice and expression.

“Well, we declared you judge.”

“You what?!”

“It was your idea in the first place.”

“But… but… you… I…”

“What’s up, Mary? You usually aren’t that shy.”

“Or at a loss for words.”

They must be insane to even consider it, but she had to be even more insane to consider going along with it. She took a deep breath. “Give me the bottle.” She pointed at the half-full bottle of wine standing on the coffee table.

Having an idea what she was up to, Eddie reached for the flask and handed it to her.

With big gulps, she set to empty the bottle. When only the dregs remained, she pushed it back into Eddie’s hand, grinning. He finished what she had started before putting the bottle onto the floor next to the couch.

“Now, gentlemen, what did you have in mind?”

“You just lean back, enjoy –hopefully – and reach a verdict at the end. Let us do the rest. Just go with the flow,” Michael stated.

Not totally convinced, Mary looked from left to right and back, then nodded. “Okay, you got yourself a deal. But whatever I decide will be final and not be questioned. Is that clear?” Both men nodded dutifully. “Good. Now…?” Expectantly, she eyed them.

“Now, I need to fetch some needed things. Be right back.” Michael got up. “And don’t you start without me!” he threw over his shoulder as he left the room.

The left-behind laughed out, but the mood changed immediately a moment later when Eddie gently sucked at her ear. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Afraid I might consider a change of lovers?” Her eyes twinkled.

“Hmmm…” he feigned consideration. “Nope. You love me too much.” He grinned smugly.

She couldn’t help but giggle at his expression. “True.”

“One could think you’re biased, Madame Judge.”

“That might be, but it wasn’t my idea to begin with.”

“At least not directly…” Leaning forward, he closed the minute distance between them and captured her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. They had just parted again when Michael returned. 

“What? You did as you were told?” He faked shock. “Now, there’s a first.” He slipped some condoms into Eddie’s hand and placed a tube of lube on the table.

Mary stuck out her tongue at him. “Occasionally, even we can behave, can’t we?” She smiled at Eddie.

“Of course!”

“Good man.” A peck to his cheek was his reward.

“Not fair. Where’s mine?” Michael pouted.

Crooking a finger, she beckoned him closer. As he kneeled down in front of her on her order, she gently guided his head to turn to the side and pressed her lips against his cheek. Immediately, a grin spread on his face, making her laugh.

“Satisfied?”

“Not yet.” Waggling eyebrows accompanied the statement.

She sighed dramatically. “You’re a man hard to please, Mr. Hogan.”

“We shall see.”

“That we will. Or rather not.”

She raised an eyebrow in question. He didn’t answer with words, instead handed one of the objects he had brought to Eddie who took I with a nod and a grin, obviously approving.

Mary’s eyes followed the hands, trying to figure out the identity of the thing. With what had become known as the presidential glare, she stared at Eddie, but he simply stared back and shrugged. However, Michael distracted her by ridding her of her socks. A moment later, she had her answer when she lost her sight due to the blindfold being secured behind her head with a knot. She didn’t even try to protest for she trusted them, trust them to not misuse her blind vulnerability. To be honest, she enjoyed the experience of heightened feelings due to the lack of sight. But even Michael had to be aware that the blindfold couldn’t be more than an alibi because there was no way she wouldn’t be able to tell the two men apart by feeling, by touch and smell. She would always recognise her lover.

As they undressed her, opened her jeans, unbuttoned her blouse, she knew it were Eddie’s hands guiding the denim down her legs, followed by the satin of her panties, his hands that gently grazed her labia when parting her legs while Michael stripped her out of her blouse and bra, flipping a digit over each nipple.

‘Kids!’ She smiled inwardly, even as her body signalled enjoyment at the light, playful touches. Some moments later, thought, she was left without any contact, but the rustling of clothes being removed told her what was going on.

Undressing, the two men prepared for the carnal competition before joining the lady again on the couch. Each took one of her hands, holding it down as they leaned in to capture a nipple with their lips, suckling them tenderly. Joyfully, she hummed under their ministrations, saw no need to even try to not voice her pleasure at their doings. Her sounds increased in volume when a hand reached between her legs and gently stroked her sex. There was no exploratory fondling, the touch was sure, knowing – the touch of her lover. Recognising it, her body responded to it, arched into the familiar hand. Its owner smiled against her breast, obviously noticing the reaction she had been unable to stifle for responding to him was in her blood – to his palpable delight. She could only hope that Michael hadn’t noticed or read too much into it, read it correctly. While she trusted him without question, it wouldn’t do to pull him into the mess. If he had noticed, he didn’t let on for he, like Eddie, continued to shower her chest with kisses and other oral caresses.

A hand that clearly didn’t belong to her lover, because the first touches were rather tentative, began to roam her stomach, stroking it from the underside of her breasts to her mons, moving lower and lower with time until the fingers joined her lover’s hand between her legs, exploring her sex, testing her wetness.

Michael’s touch was different from Eddie’s, less bold, but not less pleasurable. Yes, she was enjoying herself immensely under the ministrations of the two men, and the men in turn apparently enjoyed tending to her, playing with what her body had to offer. However, when her expressions, vocalisations of pleasure increased, signalled the nearing of her climax, they tempered their stimulations. She couldn’t suppress a frustrated groan as the ministrations stopped altogether, leaving her hanging cold with the blissful edge in sight but no means to reach it.

Soft chuckles filled the air in response. So they thought her frustration amusing? She might have to repay them later...

One man seemed to have some mercy on her, though, for two hands gently grazed the swell of her breast while he kissed along her collarbone. Judging by the sounds, his partner in crime was applying protection in the meantime.

After some moments, the couch dipped, indicating he had sat down next to her. A third hand touched her, glided over the leg, her thigh that wasn’t nearest to him. Reaching around her knee, he made his wish known for her move over. With two pairs of hands assisting him, she straddled him, sat down on his lap, not yet sinking down on the erection she felt pressed against her flesh. The hands on her, the scent penetrating her nostrils, the overall feeling of him, she recognised her lover, knew it was Michael who put on a condom behind her while Eddie toyed with her breasts just the way he knew she liked, the way that made her weak. Lost in those touches, she startled when Michael put his hands on her hips and tenderly ran them down to her ass.

She then lowered herself on Eddie’s hard length, moaning loudly as she enveloped him inch by inch in her wet heat. Once he was in to the hilt, he didn’t start to move, but she could feel his tension, his anxiousness, his hunger to take her. However, he held still, waited with her for what would happen next.

Said next was Michael lubricating her anus. Involuntarily, she tensed for a moment, making Eddie moan at the unintended stimulation. It only took a few seconds for her to relay, and Michael continued to prepare her for his penetration, pushing first one, then two wetted fingers into her tight hole. The longer he worked her, the more arousal, desire and frustration rose in her. Eddie filling her, but keeping still didn’t help matters the slightest. Desperately, she wished he would thrust into her, give her body the needed friction, the release it longed for fiercely. Finally, just as she had been about to demand Michael take her, he did just that, slowly pushing into her, occasionally retreating or holding still, obviously doing everything to ensure he not hurt her in the process. He shouldn’t be overly worried, but she wouldn’t tell him that she enjoyed this, indulged in this practice now and then – when time and place permitted it – with the right man who had taught her to really enjoy it. The stray thought why the man in question hadn’t claimed this side crossed her mind, but most likely he had wanted to have most of her easily available to his hands and mouth, to him, wanted the freedom to feast on her breasts as she knew he loved to just as much as he enjoyed taking her from behind. Additionally, he had probably not wanted to give away his good acquaintance with that part of her; she agreed on that. While she didn’t doubt that Michael as well as some others suspected something was going on between Eddie and her, something that exceeded the bounds of friendship, he didn’t need any proof for this suspicion.

Once Michael hit bottom, she couldn’t suppress a wanton moan upon the feeling of fullness the two cocks in her provided, and encouraged by the hands on her hips, she began to move, to undulate her pelvis. Now, it was their turn to moan, although they tried their best to keep quiet as to not give away their identities by the sound of their voices. As if it would matter; she almost laughed at that, but in the current situation, other things had priority in her mind, especially with the orgasmic sensations flooding her nerves.

While Michael’s hands had replaced Eddie’s on her hips, Eddie’s fingers danced over her breasts, caressing, toying, teasing her nipples, tugging at them, tweaking them, but never crossing the border to the point at which the ministrations would throw her over the edge. Damn that man for knowing her, her body so well, too well.

Fortunately, Michael’s knowledge of her body was as good as non-existent; he couldn’t read it, wasn’t aware of his languid thrusts driving her to the peak at a faster pace than he had probably intended. Not wishing to alert the men, him to this, she bit her lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping her. However, the man beneath her noticed, ran a thumb over her lips, robbing her of her means to muffle the sounds of pleasure. As she released the moan she had been trying to hold back, she was sure, even without seeing him, Eddie was smirking. The fact that his next thrust was harder than the others before proved her assumption. He just loved to unleash her vocal side, to hear her scream, hum and moan in lust, and did everything he could to provoke it, could tease her mercilessly for a long time simply to indulge his affection for her wanton sounds which she was then unable to suppress anymore. She had found her ways to pay him back, though, to rob him of any coherent thought, to make him speechless while she was the one wearing the slightly superior smile. But right now, the dominate position clearly wasn’t hers. As Michael proved when he pulled out nearly all the way and then stopped in the motion, much to her dismay and frustration.

He just couldn’t stop now! A sound between a growl and a snarl rolled off her lips, obviously to the men’s amusement for both couldn’t contain a chuckle. Bastards! How dare they toy with her like that! 

Probably to appease her, Eddie sank a hand into her hair and pulled her down by the neck for a slow, tender kiss. Making her discontentment known, she bit down on his lower lip rather hard. But all it got her was another chuckle.

Then all of sudden, Michael pushed back into her forcefully, making her yelp in surprise. However, surprise soon gave way to pleasure as he followed the move with more of the same kind. Holding her hips in place, Eddie joined the rhythm, and a short time later, her body trembled in orgasm.

Whereas Michael followed her over the edge, Eddie pulled out again to avoid the stimulation of the contractions of her inner walls. Only when he felt her orgasm fade did he enter her once more, shortly before Michael retreated.

Sitting upright on Eddie’s lap, she arched her back, leaned her head against Michael who hadn’t stepped back and now slid his hands down her front, rubbing her nipples with his palms, caressing her stomach, stroking her clitoris with a finger while Eddie continued to thrust into her at a speeding-up pace. Under the combined ministrations, the friction, her body crumbled again, was overthrown by another wave of bliss. This time, Eddie surrendered along with her, releasing a long, deep groan of pleasure.

Breathing erratically, she sank spent into the cushions when four hands guided her off her lover. Uncaring of the blindfold that still prevented her seeing anything, she simply relaxed and waited, trusting the men to take care of everything, of her.

A little while later, two pairs of lips were pressed against her cheeks, the blindfold removed. She blinked a few times to find her focus, to get used to the albeit low light before she smiled at two jeans-clad guys who eyed her satisfied, one could almost say proudly, but nonetheless expectantly.

“What?” she asked. “You don’t really expect me to be coherent enough to make any decision, do you?” She raised an eyebrow. “Too damn good for that.” A happy sigh followed that statement. “So I’d vote for a draw.” She at each of them, her expression one that forbid any protest, but she needn’t have worried. With a grin, both leaned in and place another kiss onto her cheeks.

“Thank you,” they murmured.

She laughed. “I’m tempted to say ‘anytime’.”

The End.


End file.
